


The Prettiest Boy

by just_another_loser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, auror!Harry, healer!Draco, saint mungos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_loser/pseuds/just_another_loser
Summary: From the prompt:I saw that you were taking prompts and I guess this is kinda a prompt (but not really?) anyway... Could you do a healer Draco/auror Harry? Thank you so much! Sorry if this is confusing lol





	The Prettiest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic from a prompt! It's only short, but I'm happy with it!
> 
> I accept prompts both on here (AO3), and on my tumblr (http://justanotherloserontheinternet.tumblr.com/)!

The prettiest boy I’ve ever met acknowledged me today. He’s been on some sort of mission and wound up in my ward of Saint Mungo’s. He hasn’t changed: his personality bubbles, and his charisma charms everyone. Even when I was patching up his consequential scrapes and cuts, he maintained his cheery persona. 

He was admitted into overnight care in a private ward (along with some of the others on his team). Dark curses were always tricky to untangle, even from the Chosen One. The wizard that had used the charms and spells had clearly been working on them for months. They were carefully fabricated, with no sign of remorse in his magical energy. I overheard that the Weasel had taken the villain down, but when Potter told me, I resigned my face to a mildly surprised expression. He seemed to believe my feigned shock, but refused to elaborate on the story. He must have been disgraced to have not saved his team; to fall injured; to have them abandon him while he could only hope they would make it. I could never do what he does. I want to help people in a different way. 

I can confirm that he is, without a doubt, the world’s most attractive person. Even when he winces at the Skelegrow potions, he’s impeccably gorgeous. There aren’t enough words to explain his perfection. Father would have a fit if he were to hear my thoughts. Lucky he’s not in the hospital with me, then. 

Even when he cries, he’s beautiful. I only know this because I was forced to do the nightshift. I was wandering around, checking all the beds and the patients, when I heard him. 

“Potter?” 

He had tears tumbling from his eyes, catching on the bedsheets. 

“Draco.” 

There was a beat, and then he asked “Stay?”. 

I obliged. 

He cuddles when he’s stressed. I can’t say I blame him. My boss wasn’t too impressed when she found me with the Golden Boy wrapped around me, but seemed to swiftly dismiss the matter on the fact it was Harry Potter. It’s a shame. I wish I saw him more frequently, but between his job and mine, private moments in relationships are rare to come across, and so his wonderous solution was to bring himself to me. 

The prettiest boy that I know visited me at work today. Again. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
